chess masters
by MsEstora
Summary: He finds Padme Naberrie when she is six years old, here on Naboo; a bright, pretty girl child from a fine family, not very Force sensitive but amusingly ideological for one so young...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

A/N: This fic developed from a three-sentence fic meme I did on my LJ a while back. ladyhadhafang on LJ prompted: _Padme, found by Palpatine at a young age and trained as a Sith apprentice_. And this is the result! Each part is three sentences in length, and I may or may not decide to continue. Rated PG to M, I guess.

* * *

**chess masters**

He finds Padme Naberrie when she is six years old, here on Naboo; a bright, pretty girl child from a fine family, not very Force sensitive but amusingly ideological for one so young – a perfect pawn for his future ambitions.

Palpatine makes her Naboo's Queen when she is 13, and she surprises him with her resolve and her head for diplomacy and her passion for her work, and he makes a decision: "Come, my Lady," he says, walking with her along the halls of the palace, "I wish to share with you a tale I think you'll find _most_ interesting..."

It would be a shame, after all, if this beautiful creature were to be no more than a mere puppet in his game.

* * *

"If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed – I move for a Vote of No Confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

Palpatine watches his Queen's face carefully as the Senate dissolves into chaos, searching for any hint of regret hidden beneath the white paint. What he finds instead pleases him even more than her moving speech; _pride_.

* * *

"The young boy, Anakin Skywalker – he seems very taken with you, my Lady."

"He's just a little boy."

"He won't always be."

* * *

Even if Palpatine had not taken Padmé Amidala under his wing all those years ago, he would still have ensured she would become Naboo's Senator; it pays, after all, to have certain _catalysts_ in place. But he thinks he much prefers the current state of affairs; Amidala accepts the role of Senator with modesty and gratefulness for the people who elected her, and becomes well loved and popular in the Senate.

"What a marvellous speech you gave this evening, my dear – very inspiring," Palpatine congratulates, pouring her a glass of wine, and Padmé smiles and mildly enquires about the Military Creation Act.

* * *

Padmé wonders, at first, why Palpatine wants Skywalker instead of Kenobi. Skywalker seems powerful enough, the fabled "Chosen One", but he hardly seems compatible to her intellect the way Kenobi could be.

She realises soon after meeting Anakin again, after all these years, that he isn't _supposed_ to be compatible: he is supposed to be used, to remain a puppet instead of an accomplice or potential threat, and when she feels his heavy half-lidded gaze on her she discovers he's done half the work for her already.

* * *

"I don't like sand – it's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here – here, everything is soft… and smooth…"

When Anakin's fingers trail down her exposed back she's reminded that he is still very much a boy, and she still must quench the surge of annoyance at Palpatine (after all these years, _this_ is what he has lowered her to) as she tilts her head back to accept Anakin's mouth.

* * *

She tells him it's all right to be angry and human after he slaughters a tribe of Tusken Raiders, and watches him rationalise his actions.

She tells him she loves him before they're about to "die", and watches him decide the Jedi are wrong.

And she marries him in secret on Naboo, and watches him start to walk down the path she and Palpatine have set before him.


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by George Lucas. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

A/N: Thanks to those who kindly took the time to review! I decided to write a follow-up after all. There may be more to come!

* * *

******chess masters**

The Clone Wars rage on, the Jedi become HoloNet celebrities as they slaughter enemies on distant planets, Padmé opposes Palpatine's accumulating powers in the Senate, and Anakin becomes more powerful.

It's everything that's meant to happen, of course. She spends her time with Anakin when he is on Coruscant, lending her ear to his troubles and confessions of un-Jedi-like acts, and never tells him what he did was wrong.

"I love you," she whispers, and she watches him believe he's found salvation in her.

* * *

Anakin finds salvation in Palpatine, too.

"I always knew you would become a great Jedi Knight, Anakin," Palpatine tells him proudly, walking with him through the Senate, Padmé trailing behind. "Why, I'm surprised the Council hasn't made you a Master yet!"

* * *

Against her better judgement, she actually finds herself starting to _like_ Anakin.

He's lively and warm and passionate – it makes the sex enjoyable, at least, and she's able to close her eyes and think of Organa or Kenobi instead – and he's obsessively in love with her, which is… endearing, from a certain point of view.

It makes her just that little bit sad to imagine him broken and cold when the time comes.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

It had been an accident – Padmé has always, always been careful, always made sure Anakin wore protection, always took contraceptive measures, but just that once she was careless and now she doesn't know what to do.

But Palpatine's smile is delighted, and he places his comforting arm around her shoulders and offers his congratulations.


End file.
